The Special One
by SonicGurl98
Summary: One lonely moment in space, Rosalina despairs over the passage of time and her yearning for another like herself, before deciding to visit a soul not unlike herself - the special one... Oneshot, Peach/Rosalina


It was troubling, to watch the years go by in days, for Rosalina.

For Mario, it had been quite awhile since last he or anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom had seen the keeper of the cosmos. She could see time flying, memories fading, all from the lonesome vantage point of her Comet Observatory. "Now that's not fair," Rosie said to herself, "My Lumas are great company..." That having been said, she knew, they were no substitute for a flesh-and-blood human being.

On a whim, the princess looked down to the kingdom of mushrooms and quickly found a soul not unlike her own – one she would often find herself checking up on every once in awhile. She had assumed she was Mario's special one, but that did not seem so. There was no trace of Mario's spirit in the regal room she had found the special one in, it was just... Peach. "I wonder..." Rosalina sighed, "I wonder if she's ever known this feeling... that I would do anything to feel my skin against another's once more, to embrace another like myself... I wonder..."

An idea came to the cosmic care-taker of Lumas. It did not seem harmful, yet she hesitated to pursue it—at least initially. But then, she thought, why not? "She's so lonely down there, and... I'm so lonely up here... I'm sure it won't be a problem to see her... if only this one time..." Rosalina reasoned with herself, before allowing herself to descend from the heavens down to the atmosphere of the Mushroom Kingdom. To any bystanders, she would merely be seen as a streak of light – only to Peach would she reveal her form.

When she arrived at the balcony of the renowned Princess Toadstool, all she was sure about was that she would find the princess there... and find her she _did._ "She's... so... c-cute..." Rosie blushed as she took in the sight of the princess in her pajamas. What she had assumed when she saw the lonely soul of the princess inhabiting the room was that she would see her in the very same dress she had always seen her in, but here she saw—right before her very eyes—Princess Peach in the most adorable pink shirt and the softest pair of shorts she had seen in all the galaxies... although she hadn't seen many, as you don't find shorts lying around on that many planets. Rosalina thought she had known cute before, but now she truly did.

Peach just so happened to have glanced over at her balcony, only to find the cosmic princess standing there, red-faced and all. "Oh?" The princess cooed, as she squinted and rubbed her eyes to double-check that she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing. When she looked again, Rosalina's face was less-red and she appeared more composed. "R-Rosalina? What brings you here? Don't tell me Bowser's up to no good again..." Peach frowned.

No amount of time could have prepared the keeper of the cosmos for seeing the special one again. Merely seeing her speak with those enchanting pink lips of hers was enough to melt away the cold loneliness that had formed in Rosalina's heart. "Princess..." she spoke, "I... I am here, not to bring bad news, but... to... how should I put this... 'keep you company?'" It was really awkward, and for a brief moment the most powerful being in the galaxy feared that this girl she liked may _laugh_ at her, but, seemingly against all odds, Princess Peach smiled a smile so bright it could light up the night sky as if it were noon. "Oh my..." gulped Rosalina, who desperately attempted to will her face not to blush once more but failed embarrassingly.

Her giggle was breathtaking as the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom replied, "I'm very happy to have your company, Rosalina. I was just wishing I had someone like you to save me from my loneliness," gently, Peach proceeded to walk towards the cosmic cutie in front of her, then looking up into her eyes, "but you knew that already, did you not?" If Rosalina didn't know any better—and she _did,_ she told herself inwardly over and over—she would start to think that the princess could sense the warm feelings she filled her with. Her arm was taken by a nude hand of Princess Toadstool's. "Come," Peach said, "take a seat, let's chat."

Strange, how things worked at times – here she was, an all-powerful being able to do more than she couldn't and control nearly every situation, helpless in the delicate hands of Princess Toadstool. Someone so harmless, so soft, had more power over her than any natural force known to humankind. She could not explain what the princess was then doing to her, no matter how much she searched for the right words. She took her breath away, but Rosalina didn't require oxygen... It was the most peculiar feeling.

"Okay, Rosie," Peach started, "how have things been, since last we met?"

Rosalina blinked, "Oh, ah... I... things have been okay... although not much has happened for me since then." Her eyes broke from the princess' gaze and went upward, through the roof and to the stars. "Time goes by so fast, up there..." explained Rosalina, "It may have been years since we last met, specia—... Peach... but for me, it's been a day... but... oh Peach, there has never been a day as long as the one I've had to spend since I said my goodbye to you... a-and to the others as well."

She looked back down to the princess, their eyes meeting once more, and found something she had not seen in the beautiful blue eyes of the princess before. There was sadness, sympathy, and Peach was making no effort to hide it whatsoever. "Oh Rosalina..." she pouted, "that must have been so difficult for you..." Lovingly, Peach pulled the princess into an embrace Rosalina would not forget over several lifetimes. The princess' bangs brushed against hers and their cheeks touched. "I'm so sorry," she could hear the pink-clad princess whisper soothingly into her ear.

Unable to put up any sort of resistance any longer, Rosalina gave into Peach's embrace. "Thank you, princess..." she breathed, her hands wrapped around Peach's waist. "It's been too long since I last got to feel the touch of another... M-may I..." Rosie stammered.

Intrigued by the pale-blonde's nervousness, the princess pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "What is it, Rosalina? You know, I want you to feel safe to talk to me... you really can tell me anything, I promise," she vowed, taking the cosmic being's hands in hers. "Talk to me, Rosie, tell me what you want - What it is that you desire..." Peach's voice was so soft and calming, it could put the most tense being in the galaxy at ease, as Rosalina found herself calmed.

"I... I wish to stay with you... for a... a-a long while, princess... at least as long as you'll..." she gulped, "... excuse me... as long as you'll remain on this planet." It was hard to get the words out, as it was a difficult subject to speak of, but it was all too familiar a subject for the keeper that had watched lives come and go in the span of a year—or two, if they lived a particularly long life. She hopes that Peach would understand, and she seemed to, as she did not show any offense. No, what was painted all over the Toadstool's features was curiosity.

As she absently stroked the back of Rosalina's hand with her thumb, Peach asked, "But what of the Lumas? Surely they would miss you terribly, would they not? And would you not age to your demise, as well?... I don't mean to turn down your offer, Rosie, it's a lovely idea, but I don't know enough to tell if it's the right thing to do or not."

Ever the sharp-minded one, Rosalina thought of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, always asking the good questions about the galaxy. "Well, princess, my body is... well... how do I put this in a perspective you'll understand... let's say, it's used to aging at the rate space would have me age, having been out for as long as I have. I'll be fine, myself," she answered. "As for the Lumas," Rosie then began, "I've spent quite a few millenia with them. They know their way around the galaxy well enough that they could stand to spend a year or two without me." It was fun to impress the adorable princess with her knowledge of the world, and it didn't hurt that those very facts also helped make her case for staying with the princess.

Mindfully, Peach listened and took the information in, waiting for the perfectly-polite moment to speak up. When she found it, she spoke up, "That only leaves one other question to be answered... why me?" It was clear for Peach to see that she had caught the keeper of the cosmos by surprise once more, as she went on, "Usually—at least in the Mushroom Kingdom—when one wants to spend the rest of a lifetime with someone, that means they like them in a way that is very special... is it so? Do you... like me, Rosalina?" She saw the princess' face redden and smiled, "This is really fun, also, I'm having such a fun time hanging out with you."

Just as she was about to reply, Rosalina heard the last part of what Peach had said. She was a special one, that much she knew, and when it came time to think on it, Rosalina found that she had in fact been having a delightful time with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Oh, I... I suppose this is fun, yes..." she said to the princess, before continuing, "I... I hope it's no trouble, but... I'm afraid I have become a little attached to you..."

Her emotions were out, Peach could see the cosmic princess' insecurity and worry, so she gave her hands a gentle squeze. "Don't be afraid," she smiled, "I think I'm getting attached to you as well, and there's nothing at all wrong with that. Everyone should be able to love who they want to love, I've always believed. Wouldn't you agree?" Rosalina could all but feel Peach getting in her head once more, due to Peach's impeccable ability to 'read' her better than anyone else ever had before. After Rosalina answered the princess with a nod, Peach giggled, "I thought you would," then tightening her embrace.

They stayed in the embrace for what could have been minutes but felt like a blissful eternity. "Um... Peach?" Asked Rosalina, "There's... just one thing I would like to ask you."

"Yes, Rosie~?" Peach replied, in that beautiful voice of hers that Rosalina could listen to for centuries.

Gathering as much courage as she could, Rosalina asked, in what was otherwise a very cozy and safe situation, "May we... er... how do I say this, um... c-can... we... kiss?" This elicited Peach's eyes to widen ever so slightly at the keeper's boldness, being the one taken by surprise for a change. "It's... I'll understand if you don't... after all, we only just met—"

Softly, Peach brought her index finger to the cosmic cutie's lips, shushing her gently as a knowing smile appeared on her face. "It's okay... I would be delighted to kiss you, Rosie, or... what was it that you were about to call me, before cutting yourself off, earlier?" She leaned in closer to Rosalina, waiting for her answer as her eyelids lowered alluringly halfway down. "Come now, Rosie, there's no need to be shy—we are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, are we not?"

It was impossible to resist her, Rosalina had to admit to herself, as she answered while blushing profusely, "W-well, Peach, if you must know... I was going to call you... s-special... I was going to call you special one. That's not too odd, is it?" She noted the gorgeous princess was getting closer by the moment until their foreheads touched. "I... I suppose it's not, haha..." Rosalina giggled.

"You're adorable..." Peach smiled brightly, before closing the distance between the two. Peach's lips felt so soft and wonderful, it was everything Rosalina could possibly have dreamed for and more. Unexpectedly, Peach slid her tongue in and began to push against Rosalina's, but soon enough Rosalina was pushing back with her tongue. It was better than a dream come true, it was life-giving, as they only pulled away for air. For a few moments, they panted and tried to catch their breath that was shortened from the heat of the moment. "Well..." Peach panted, "I can tell this is going to be a fun lifetime, special one..."

A warm smile made its way onto Rosalina's face, before she leaned in once more and began to cuddle with the princess as she let her eyes close. "Yes," Rosalina sighed happily, "it'll be fun... special one..."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** You can all thank my girlfriend for this one, it's thanks to her that I made this! :D


End file.
